Le mariage d'Alma Jr
by Hermystic
Summary: Suite à la demande d'Alma Jr, Ennis se rend à son mariage malgré la désapprobation de son ex-femme ...
**Titre :** Le mariage d'Alma Jr

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K+

 **Pairing :** juste un moment entre un père et sa fille

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Ang Lee pour le film et Annie Proulx pour la nouvelle d'où est tiré le film !

 **Notes :** Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Et voilà le texte du jour avec une semaine de retard ! On va dire que ce texte se situe après la fin du film quand Alma Jr a demandé à son père d'assister à son mariage ... Ce qui fait que dans mon esprit, cela donne ce texte ! =)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

La marche nuptiale commençait à retentir lorsqu'Ennis se gara sur le bord de la route longeant l'Église. Il se dépêcha de rentrer dans l'édifice et se glissa sur un banc proche d'un pilier là où il savait pouvoir être discret.

Et il observa la cérémonie qui se déroulait face à lui. Il écoutait distraitement les propos du pasteur n'y croyant pas une seule seconde après le désastre que fut son propre mariage.

Pourtant, il était là. A la demande de sa fille, Alma Jr. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs ravissante dans sa robe blanche. Et radieuse aux côtés de son jeune époux. Tandis qu'il la fixait, il sentit un autre regard. Réprobateur celui-ci. Alma, son ex-femme présente au premier rang aux côtés de Jenny.

Ils se regardèrent, lui imperturbable, elle furieuse sans doute qu'il ait osé venir. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie. Alors que celle-ci s'achevait, il sortit avant tout le monde et attendit patiemment à côté de sa voiture.

Il entendit les cris de joie des invités à la sortie des jeunes mariés puis les rires de ces derniers en recevant le traditionnel riz. Il sourit en voyant combien sa fille avait changé et était devenue une belle jeune femme. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle ne ferait pas les même erreurs commises par ses parents même s'il était sur que sa mère l'avait prévenue.

Les invités commencèrent à se diriger vers la salle des fêtes toute proche. Il hésita sur la conduite à suivre mais le regard d'Alma Jr accrocha le sien et il se décida à suivre le mouvement de loin. Pourtant il était mal à l'aise au milieu de cette foule, c'est pourquoi il resta à l'écart jusqu'à ce qu'Alma vienne le voir.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là Ennis ? Dit-elle sèchement,

\- Hé bien … J'assiste au mariage d'Alma Jr comme toi, dit doucement Ennis,

\- Pourquoi ? Dit-elle,

\- Elle est ma fille autant que la tienne Alma, soupira Ennis,

\- Laisse maman, c'est moi qui l'ai invité, dit Alma Jr sauvant Ennis d'une situation délicate. »

Ennis remercia sa fille du regard auquel elle répondit par un doux sourire.

« Hé bien, tu ne m'invites pas à danser papa ? Dit la jeune mariée taquine,

\- Oh … Dans ce cas … Alma Jr, accepteriez-vous de m'accorder cette danse ? Fit Ennis en lui tendant galamment le bras,

\- Avec grand plaisir, dit en souriant Alma. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'au milieu des murmures de la foule, il dansa. Il dansa avec sa merveilleuse fille qui était tout pour lui. Il suivit le rythme ignorant tout ce qui n'était pas Alma Jr. C'était son jour et il ne voulait pas qu'il soit gâché par une nouvelle dispute de ses parents. Alors il tourbillonna encore et encore sa fille entre ses bras.

Pourtant toute chose a une fin. La musique se finit. Une dernière étreinte. Un dernier regard exprimant la reconnaissance d'une fille pour son père et celui emplit de joie d'un père pour sa fille.

Dans la foule, Ennis se frayait un chemin. Pour retrouver l'obscurité qu'il aimait tant. Un souffle de vent caressa son visage faisant fermer les yeux d'Ennis tandis que la silhouette d'un homme brun se dessinait sous ses paupières et que le nom tant chérit vint à lui.

 _« Jack Twist … Alors comme ça tu étais là toi aussi ?_ Fit en pensée Ennis,

\- Toujours, répondit en un écho lointain la voix de Jack réchauffant le cœur d'Ennis. »

* * *

En espérant que cela vous ai plu et que cela vous donne envie de (re)voir ce film ... =)


End file.
